


Trial and Tribulation

by YouthRhapsody



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Breeding, Childbirth, Gueira is whiny when he's horny, I have brainrot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre and Post Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthRhapsody/pseuds/YouthRhapsody
Summary: Life is hard when you are burnish. It is even harder to be a burnish and an omega with lack of access to proper medical treatment. It is even harder to be a burnish alpha, when you know that your omega's life and happiness is in your horny hands.Which Meis just so happens to be.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody has written gueimei omegaverse. I must remedy this. This fic is generally pretty tame, but be warned that there is quite a bit of impreg/breeding talk. For personal reasons, babies are referred to mostly as pups/puppies in this fic. If any of that is a squick for you, turn back now!

Life for the burnish is hard. They hide in plain sight, in caves and old abandoned gas stations, seeking shelter and survival. Gueira and Meis lead a caravan- and those who wish to join them are welcomed into the ranks of Mad Burnish. Those who do not are taken to shelter, or the very best that they are able to find. It's a hard, tiring, hungry life.

To be an omega and a burnish is even more difficult. 

An omega in heat could burst into flames, completely losing control of the inferno as their fires grew out of control with estrus. Dedicated alpha lost their lives to the flames of their partners, and others disowned their omega, leaving them lost and heartbroken in a world that would now reject them dually. 

In addition- contraceptives were few and far between for those on the run. Heat suppressants were saved for those omega who were deemed to be more vulnerable. Those who were already frail, and others too young to carry the burden of a pup. Older, healthier omega were left to battle out their urges.

It becomes more difficult, to be burnish, omega, and pregnant. One would generally experience no hardship if the child had been conceived prior to their awakening, as the fetus itself would become burnish. However- their bodies did not seem to recognize the foreign objects growing inside of them if they should become pregnant after awakening. The flames would eat the unborn alive, burning them to a charred crisp, often before their mother even could realize that they were with child. However, a lucky few managed. The birth of a burnish baby was a miracle to be celebrated. 

It is very, very hard, when you are an alpha- and you are burnish. And your omega is also burnish. And in heat. And if you knock them up, it will be YOUR fault if they have to lose the baby that they wanted so bad, and they're sweaty and they smell good and-

It is hell, being Meis, when Gueira bends over and gives him those sleepy, lust-laden eyes. 

He'd known for a few weeks that the other man would be going into heat soon. His partner became pissy right before going into heat, and the redhead had been a thorn in his side for two weeks. While suppressants were hard to come by, condoms were surprisingly easy to source. Given, one required the consent of a medical professional, and the other could easily be purchased alongside a bag of doritos. 

But with as much warning as he'd been given, it still drives him into an absolute  _ frenzy  _ when his omega bends over him, ass in the air, huffing and puffing while getting his scent all over everything. It's not a particularly romantic sight, given that they're stuck in a burnt out truck stop bathroom, the old toilet one of few things left standing in the decades old wreckage. But it's fucking hot, all the same. 

Meis, in spite of how everything in him from his stupid alpha instincts to his fire is screaming at him to grab Gueira by his hips and hump him into oblivion, tries to keep some composure. 

"What do I do with you...?" He sighs. 

"Fuck me, that's what you can do with me." Gueira pants. He shakes his hips, loose belt jingling with the movement. 

"Everyone else is sleeping next door. Knowing you, we're going to have a few dozen angry burnish walking in on us." Meis teases. He stands on one foot, placing the other on Gueira's ass and pushing him forward a bit. The redhead's mouth fills with flame, and it just out from his ears and nostrils. 

"I don't care. They owe me n' you their lives anyway, and they all know we're paired, so just shut up and give me your knot before I go crazy!" The other man uses his own foot to kick at Meis like a mule. 

"Geez, you're an ornery little omega, aren't you?" Meis snickers. He knows better than this, but still... Even the hazy-minded Gueira in front of him has a point. Paired couples would do as they would, and everyone else just dealt with it... So they would surely be tolerated, if only until morning. And yet, he's having too much fun teasing the other man. He sighs. "Hmmm... I still don't know, Gueira. You're being awfully cruel to me, pushing me around and dragging me into a crusty old bathroom and demanding me to fuck you. I feel put down."

At the sarcastic drawl of Meis' voice, Gueira  _ whines. _ The alpha licks his lips, eyes becoming blown as his omega sets his poor head down on old, dusty porcelain. " _ Meeeeeiiiiis."  _ He cries softly. He says it in a way that is unique to him- a desperate bay from an omega seeking out their mate. "I love you, please fuck me, I'm sorry that it's gotta be right now, just please please pleas-"

Meis snaps forward, squeezing Gueira's bulky jaw tight in his grasp. "Shh. You're alright." He mutters, a deep purr rumbling under his words. Gueira nearly grows limp, rubbing back against his alpha and the scent gland at the nape of his neck. Belts clink and clothes shuffle as Meis settles himself to a bend over his partner. He laps at the crook of Gueira's neck, over the faint scar that matched just right to Meis' teeth. 

Giving in and accepting the heat is so much easier. Not only for the burnish, but for alpha and omega. Meis shoves Gueira's leather pants past his ass, and his partner shimmies his hips until they fall to his ankles. He breathes a light, dreamy sigh of relief as Meis' hand cups the burning hot crook of his ass. 

The raven headed burnish chuckles, and pulls his fingers away. A sticky trail of clear slick follows with him. "You're soaked, Gueira." He comments. 

"You need to give me more credit...!" The omega retorts. "I've held myself back for a few hours, I didn't... Want the others to see me like this. It's kinda embarassing."

"Omega go into heat. That's just how it is. You don't have to be ashamed of it." Meis informs him. But, he can't get an answer for the squeaks clogging Gueira's throat. His ass had lubricated itself nicely, the usually firm walls softening, becoming far more like a reptile's cloaca in nature. Despite his pride, Meis kneels behind his omega, pressing his nose in the crook of his thighs and taking a deep breath. It's intoxicating, and he moans from the sheer high that it gives to his horny mind. But, while his mouth is open, he finds it a good idea to lap at his omega's soft hole. 

"Aha!" Gueira cries out. He pushes back into the touch, hips bucking against his wishes. Slick and saliva drip down Meis's face from nose to chin, and he laps at the omega without shame. Gueira is his omega, his to eat and to have and to  _ breed  _ like the good little man that he is. His dick strains inside of his pants now, begging for the feeling of that sweet, wet heat. 

Meis gulps. He stands, and fumbles in his pocket before undoing his zipper. 

"What are..." Gueira peeks over his shoulder. He grumbles as Meis pulls out a foil wrapper from his pocket. "No, don't use one of those!" He protests. 

"You'll get knocked up if I don't." Meis breathes a sigh of relief as he frees his prick from the confines of his pants. It twitches at the feel of Gueira's heat so close by. 

The redhead stamps his foot. "That's the point. I want you to fill me up until I look like I ate a bowling ball...!" Gueira instists. 

"No." Meis states firmly. 

"Whyyyyy?" Gueira whines again, more bratty than sultry this time. 

"We can't have a pup. It's too dangerous." The slimmer reminds his omega. 

Gueira continues to pout. "I'll be good, I'll take care of it, I know my fire won't burn it..." 

"Then freeze force will take it away and chop it up." Meis opens the rubber. Gueira bites his lip, knowing the truth in that comment. Meanwhile, the alpha rolls the condom down over his prick, tossing the wrapper to the floor with the rest of the debris. 

Meis bends over him, pressing the head of his cock between Gueira's cheeks. "Listen..." He mutters, giving his mate's body a teasing rock forward. "One day, when we've got things figured out, and we're not running like this anymore, I'll give you as many puppies as you want. Promise."

He can feel Gueira shivering at his words, and the way that his burning flesh still manages to get goosebumps. The redhead hides his face in his arms, but raises a hand to show him one finger. 

"Just one..." He mutters, voice echoing off of the thin porcelain. "Just one puppy, that's all I want. Please..."

"Oho? Only one?" Meis squeezes his belly. "If that's all you want, then I'll make sure you get one perfect little puppy, okay? Just be patient." 

"Mm..." Gueira mumbles, pushing back against his alpha. Meis decides that his partner's earned it, and presses the end of his shaft to the soft flesh of his omega's entrance. This gets a jump from the other man, immediately jumping back into him. Meis snickers, and sheathes himself completely. Both moan, their jaws going slack. Meis can feel flames leaking out of his mouth like drool, dropping onto Gueira's back and fading to nothing. It's a lot not to explode. His fire wants to burst, but he chokes it down. They would burn, but not just yet. 

Meis slides his hips back out, and slowly back in, steadily pumping in and out. As expected, the motion creates a lewd, wet slapping sound with each thrust. Oh well, it can't be helped. 

"Meiiiis..." Gueira gives the same call as before, pushing his hips up into his alpha's cock. Meis grunts and growls, latching tight onto his omega's hips as he rocks back and forth into him. Gueira pants, squeaks, and whines, his hands flexing and relaxing as he tries to contain himself. Growing wet with slick, a wet slap sounds against his ass every time Meis' balls smack against it. 

"Puppy..." Gueira gasps. "Wanna have a puppy, I wanna be full of Meis' puppy, please, please...!" He whimpers between his moans. 

Meis bites his neck, then nips his lovers' ear. "'M fucking a baby into you right now firefly, I'll give it to you...!" He groans. Gueira  _ clamps _ down on him at that. "Ah, you really want it, huh? You're squeezing me so tight, Gueira...! You wanna feel my knot?"

"Uh-huh!" The redhead sputters. "Fill me up, I'm gonna..." His tongue lolls out, and he gulps to pull it back in. "I'm gonna have your pup this time...!"

"Yeah you will." Meis breathes back. He knows it isn't true, but god is it hot to think about. Gueira acts so tough and so mighty- and at the end of the day, he is. But to think of him all swollen up with milk and a puppy, their baby, it drives him up the wall. 

"Aah, ahaa!" Gueira's cries grow louder, and Meis doesn't try to stop him. There's no use now. He grabs onto his lover's hips, slamming into him with abandon. The body under his tenses. "Cu- Ahh, Cumming...!" He groans. Meis' knot pops in and out of him, thell base beginning to swell. Gueira shrieks, clamping down around him, inviting Meis' knot straight into his wet tunnel. And his alpha takes the invitation, the feeling of Gueira cumming around him sending his knot to balloon. His jaw drops ans his tongue hangs out, and he pants like an animal as spurt after spurt of his seed shoots out. 

"Gueira..." He makes out, kissing his mate's shoulder. "Feel good?"

"Mhm..." The other man hums. "I'm full..." 

"Good." Meis squeezes the other man's tummy again, and gets a happy coo from the gesture. Cuddling in an old, burnt out gas station isn't ideal... But it's a comfort, for the life of a burnish alpha and omega on the run from the law. It's about all they can get. 

...

"Negative. " Gueira tosses the pink stick into the sand. 

"Good." Meis nods. In spite of using protection, they always made sure that no swimmers had managed to slip through the cracks. Thankfully the rubber had done its job, and they could sleep peacefully for the next six months at least. 

"Yeah." Gueira covers the stick up in sand, to be lost with the ruins around them. He shoves his hands in his pockets, and breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Hey!" The redhead barks at him. 

"What?" Meis snaps back. 

"You better make good on that promise." Gueira narrows his eyes. "I'm not totally out of it when I'm horny. When we're stable, I wanna have one kid. That's it."

Meis cocks a brow. "You don't like pups."

"That's why I only want one of them. I can do it all one time, but that's all the work that I'm willing to put in." Gueira huffs. "...And yeah, little kids are gross. But if it were your and my kid, well. I could probably look past the first year or two, as long as you're around to help me out."

"Nothing but the reaper could split us up. Not even some snotty kid." Meis chuckles back. "C'mon. We should get back to camp before the others wonder where we are." 


	2. 2

Things are easier, but life is still pretty tough. Their flames are gone, and their community is replaced seemingly overnight. The world that had once been Meis and Gueira had become Meis, Gueira, and Boss. The Boss had pulled them from the hardship, from the pain of bearing the fate of so many burnish, and helped them find their footing. 

In doing so, the burnish had been freed of much of their torture. But at the cost of the flames themselves. The boss had even started his own life, with the boisterous firefighter who had helped Lio save the earth itself. But they're at his side still, fellow members of burning rescue alongside him. 

But they have their own place to call home now. It's nothing fancy, but they share a real bed instead of curling up in worn out sleeping bags. It's their own, a place of peace, respite, and maybe a few empty cans of soda that had been left out much longer than should be excusable. 

"Mmm..." 

"Hey, I need that." Meis tugs at his work uniform. 

"Just wear mine today, you tie it around your waist anyway!" Gueira snaps, batting Meis' hand away. The other man tuts, scowling down at his partner. 

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Meis grumbles back at him. "Fine, we can swap." 

"Good!" Gueira seems pleased, and snuggles against Meis' jacket. Geez, omega could be so weird about scent. Maybe if he washed the jacket, it would keep the other man from pilfering it. 

During work, Gueira revels in wearing Meis' clothes around, even if they're slightly too small for him. He's pretty tall for an omega, after all. Meis hangs around with him, too distracted by his mate to focus much on their work for the day. There is a rescue involving a car accident, but Varys' jaws of life make quick work of untangling the mess to free those trapped inside. 

After the day is done, they split up. Meis on a food run and Gueira at home, on laundry duty. It's certainly different from the old duties they'd had. Obtaining food meant getting money or stealing the stuff from the source, and laundry meant chucking a bottle of detergent in a tub and swishing it around for an hour. Oh, how life had changed. 

Meis licks his lips. The fried rice they'd ordered smells particularly delectable, and his stomach growls. Turning the key in the door of their apartment, he walks in and sets the bag down.

"Gueira?" He calls out. "Food's here." 

No response. Meis narrows his eyes, and steps over to the utility closet. The washer and dryer are both empty. He shakes his head. From the looks of it, his omega had once again skipped his chores to take a nap after work. Oh well, he would do it afterward. 

Meis approaches their bedroom to wake him for supper. Which smells very, very good, he thinks. He must be starving. 

When he opens the door, hunger is the last thing on his mind. 

A laundry basket sits on its side on the floor, its contents emptied out onto their bed. Gueira sits in a pile of Meis' clothes, bundled up in their shared bedding, clutching the pillow reserved for Meis' side of the bed. 

"Mm... You're home." Gueira pops his head up, voice a bit higher than usual, and his chest rising up and down in little pants. Meis feels his heart skip a beat, and he stands in the doorway, trying to think of something to say. 

"You in heat?" He questions.

"Guess so." Gueira responds sleepily. "I started picking up your clothes, and next thing I knew, I was here. It's been at least two years since the last time it happened, I kinda forgot what it felt like..." 

He has a point, Meis realizes. Gueira could be pretty reliable to experience his cycle every six months. But, perhaps the loss of their fire had put his body under too much stress to be fertile for a while. But things had mellowed out, so he must be starting on the same schedule once again. 

"I'll go get some condoms." Meis grabs his key, and turns. He is yanked back, however. 

"You-!" Gueira pants, looking up to him with pleading eyes. He gulps. "You said that you'd let me have a puppy when things got better..." 

"Huh?" Meis squawks. He turns, and ruffles Gueira's hair. The omega butts his face into Meis' belly, breathing in the scent of him. "You don't like pups." He informs his mate. 

"I thought we talked about it." Gueira protests. "You're right, babies kinda gross me out. But I wanna have just one, and it's not like they'll be a baby forever." 

Meis bites his lip. It's so hard to resist when given such a compelling argument. But he has to be a good alpha to his omega- he can't let hormones take his mind over. Gueira's happiness comes first. "We should at least wait until your next heat-"

"Do you want one?" Gueira pants. 

"A pup? Yes, of course I do." Meis assures him. 

"Then let's have a pup. It'll be okay- we're still pretty young, and burning rescue'll let me take off for a long time to take good care of it, please..." Gueira pleads. 

"Meiiiiiis," He keens, and the alpha's mouth grows wet. "Gimme a puppy." 

"You asked for it." Meis finally gives in. Sending his dirty clothes flying up into the air and off of the bed, he all but tackles his omega. Gueira seems all too happy about it, giving a happy squeal as his alpha attacks him. 

There's nothing holding Meis back anymore, either. He moans shamelessly into Gueira's scent gland, licking at it and yanking the other man's pants down. Gueira kicks them off, sending the offending garments flying. Arms wrap around one another, and Meis can't stop himself from blindly humping his omega's leg through his pants. He kisses the omega all the while, squeezing his nipplea hard enough to make the other man cry out. 

"Mmf, these are going to be all swollen up soon, Gueira." Meis rubs his pectorals, and then trails his hand down to the other's belly. "Here too. You're gonna be full of my puppy soon." 

"Good...!" The omega pants. "I wanna be full..." 

"Full of what?" Meis coos. 

"I want to be full of Meis' pup..." 

"I can arrange for that." The alpha pants. "But I gotta open you up before that." He reaches between Gueira's legs, pulling at the sticky mucus flowing from his insides. Fuck, Meis thinks. If he actually knots Gueira right now, he's gonna get pregnant. And that just turns him on more- his omega is hot and wanting and  _ fertile _ , begging for Meis to plant himself into his body.

He plunges two fingers inside, and Gueira arches up into him, tongue lolling out like a dog. "Meiiiis, Meis, Meis!" He chants. "Alpha, ahaa..." 

"Gueira." Meis growls back. " _ Omega."  _ He grumbles, the word rattling in his chest. The other man is already losing himself, mouth open and eyes rolled back, face as red as his hair. Meis fucks him with his hand, earning sultry moans and squeals. 

He takes a sharp breath in, and a gush of more slick comes out of Gueira's body, pooling onto the bed. "Oho... Look at that, so much just came out." Meis comments. He dips his fingers into the sticky substance, lapping it off. He leans back, and unbuttons his cock. "'M gonna fuck you." Meis warns. "I won't stop until you're growing our pup, do you understand?" 

"Uh-huh." Gueira nods his head. "I love you so much,  _ Meis... _ " He sighs, wrapping his legs around the other's hips. 

It's surreal. Gueira is in heat, and Meis is going to fuck him raw. Then they're going to have a pup. What would it look like? Would it be healthy? What if it came out and they didn't love it? 

"Meis... Meis..." Gueira pulls him down. "Puppy..." His omega is bleary eyed from want and unmistakable love. 

"I love you Gueira." Meis presses his tip to the hot, wet entrance of his body. "I'll love our pup, too."

"Ah!" The redhead's waist comes rising up off of the bed as Meis sheathes himself inside. There's nothing to hold back for now. Meis humps him, hardly pulling out. It's not even about pleasure- he just wants to let his seed out, to plant it in Gueira, his omega, his love. 

"Yes, yessss yes!" Gueira tugs hard at Meis' hair. "Fuck me harder Meis, fuck me!"

"Mmf-!" The raven headed man grunts, and bites down on his omega's scent gland. The bed smacks the wall and squeaks, and Gueira leaks so much slick that the sheets are beyond saving, but that doesn't matter at all. 

There comes a point where words leave them both, and they can't do anything but pant, and desperately grab at one another. Gueira squeaks higher and higher, growing choked up with pleasure to the point of sobbing. Meis places a single kiss on his throat, and pops his knot inside. Gueira comes around him, and Meis can feel the tip of his prick kissing the redhead's womb, locking against it as his seed shoots out. 

"Ah..." Gueira pants. "Hot... Meis, It's hot, I can feel it..." He gulps, and sets his hand over the place where his womb sits, poking the flesh. "It's getting filled up." 

Meis takes a deep breath, hips bucking. "Mmm..." He hums. The pleasure sinks from its peak to a low throb, and he works himself to come to a lying position at Gueira's side, still locked inside of him. His omega purrs, a primal 'Thank you' that only one of his nature seemed able to give. Meis returns it in his own fashion, massaging the omega's chest and belly.

After a solid half hour of snuggling, Meis' knot pops out with a wet schlick. Gueira holds his hand over his hole. "Ack, it's gonna leak out...!" He whines. 

"Do you wanna keep it in there?" Meis licks his lips. 

"Yeah." Gueira nods. "If there's a lot inside of me, then there'll be a lot of your swimmers ready to party when my egg shows up, right?" He snickers. 

"You’re so weird." Meis sticks his tongue out. "One sec."

He stands up, and rummages around in the bathroom. Returning, he peels open a white wrapper. "This might work. Open up." Meis commands, and the omega obeys the word of his mate. 

Meis sticks a bandage over Gueira's wet opening. It grows damp, but appears to hold onto his skin. "Good omega... Now come eat your dinner. You can keep that in you until I'm ready to fill you with a fresh load, got it?" 

"Got it!" Gueira giggles. "I'm starving, what did you get me?" He stands up, rubbing the spot over his womb again. Meis licks his lips, and leads the way for his temporarily sated omega. 

It's a deliciously dirty feeling. Two days are spent just fucking, and in the reprieve, Meis slaps a bandage over Gueira's hole, filling him more and more each time, until he swears that the redhead can feel all of his seed sloshing around inside of his belly. But on top of being kinky, it's nice to rest for a moment, feeling a need to look after his omega. The usually hotheaded and abrasive Gueira is so quiet, soft, and cute like this. He'll be a good dad. 

...

"Positive."

Meis pulls his hair back to look with both eyes. It had been a month since Gueira's heat, and the test in front of them doesn't lie. Both stripes are dark, brightly displaying the positive result. 

The alpha gulps. "...Are you sure you want it, Gueira? If you don't, then-" 

"I want it." Gueira tosses the stick into the garbage. He stands, and embraces his alpha. "You do too, right?"

Meis sets his head on his omega's shoulder. "Mhm." 

"Then I guess... We're going to be dads, right?" Gueira rubs his alpha's back. "I need to grow a moustache..." 

Meis chuckles. "You look fine." He leans back a bit, and sets his hand on Gueira's stomach. "I wonder how big it is?" 

"Beats me." Gueira comments. "I can't feel it, it's just hanging out in there." He pokes his belly, and holds it out. "Alright! Let's do this!" He exclaims. "I'm gonna shoot this little guy or gal out, then no more!" 

Meis laughs, and follows his omega. "Yes, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell op has read hentai with the cum held in by a band aid trope? Shush, don't tell anyone!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for relatively graphic description of childbirth in this chapter, and major warning for Galo being Galo in this chapter

"I hate being pregnannnnnnt." Gueira cries. "I have to live like this for nine months, and then our kid isn't even gonna be cute for like two years. This is the worst!" Gueira flops back on the couch. 

Meis snickers. "You'll be happy when she's born."

"She looked so lumpy and weird in that ultrasound." Gueira complains. "Buuut, I will he happy when I'm not waddling around anymore. I miss everyone at burning rescue." He sighs. 

"We're going to Boss' place for dinner at least, right?" Meis questions. He watches his omega pout. Gueira isn't exactly glowing. His complexion is off and his hair is messy, and his swollen stomach hangs out over his sweatpants. 

"Yeah, but where boss is-"

"Galo is too. I get it."

"They're both alpha, I wonder how they work that out."

"Eh, Boss is resourceful. Love finds a way." Meis pours hot tea from a kettle into a chipped mug, dropping three cubes of sugar into the bottom to stir it into the hot mix. He carries it over to the less than mobile omega, and earns a smile. 

"Thanks. You're the only thing keeping me sane through all this, you know." Gueira takes the tea with both hands. 

"You called me a motherfucker last night." Meis cocks a brow at him. 

Gueira dips his face behind the drink. "Sorry. I know I'm always in a bad mood." 

"No worries, Gueira. If I were in your position, I would be cranky too." He chuckles, coming to sit beside the other man. He sets his head on Gueira's belly, sighing softly. He blinks. 

"Ooh, she's really moving around in there today." He comments. 

"Oh yeah, I was getting some practice contractions or something last night. That's why I was so pissed off... They haven't really stopped yet."

Meis pops his head up. "Should I call the doctor?" 

"Nah, it's fine. She's not supposed to be here for a few more weeks." Gueira pats his belly. 

"Alright." Meis shrugs, and returns his head to the top of Gueira's swollen tummy. His kid, their little girl as they'd found, lies just a few inches away from his nose. Protected in Gueira's body, she seems to calm down and rest. 

"I want to know what color her hair is." He comments. "I could see in the pictures that she has some already." 

"Mm?" Gueira cocks a brow. "Which would you like more?"

"Red." Meis nods. "I want her to be cute as you are."

"Hehehe, that's gonna be hard to accomplish." Gueira grunts, and pushes himself up. "Agh, my back... I really hope these cramps fade out a bit soon. Let's get moving if we want to get to boss' place."

"Right. You want any help getting dressed?" Meis questions. 

"I'm a big boy Meis, I can dress myself!" Gueira barks. Meis finds his attitude a bit cute, watching him storm off the best he can with a baby in his gut. 

When they come to Lio's apartment floor, Geuira grumbles. "Man, these cramps just won't stop..." He groans. "I'll probably feel better when I eat something."

Meis narrows his eyes. "I can still call a doctor to make sure. Boss won't be upset." 

"It's fine." Gueira nods. "She's just fiesty."

"Hm, maybe she takes after you."

Gueira kicks him in the butt, down towards Lio's door. A ring of the doorbell later, and the redhead is left to grimace. 

"Woah, don't you need a banner if you're carrying an oversized load around?" Galo blurts, clearing the way for the pair. 

"Don't tease him g-" Lio stands in the kitchen, holding an empty frying pan. "Well, maybe you can tease him a bit."

"Ha ha ha, that's hilarious. Make fun of a poor pregnant man." Gueira gripes, kicking off his shoes. He sits, heaving over onto Galo's worn-out sofa and kicking back. Meis joins him, ever present at the side of his omega. Particularly around a pair of other alpha. He can trust the boss, but if Galo were to even look at Gueira wrong, Meis would be left with no other option than to execute him. 

They talk about the goings on at burning rescue since Gueira had taken off. In this state, he can't take the risk of incurring injury or burns. But Meis can tell that he misses it- the thrill of flames, even if not their own. Being calm and domestic just isn't like him. And, as soon as his body was relieved of its physical burden, he is sure the redhead will be raring to get back to the action. He wouldn't want it any other way. 

They eat, Lio having cooked up a batch of burgers. Gueira had discovered his new favorite pairing to be beef and chunky peanut butter, and it makes the others shudder. 

Meis takes a bite, listening to Galo go on about a recent rescue. A kid had gotten stuck in a sewer, reportedly. He looks over to his omega, who picks slowly at his food. 

"You alright?" He interrupts the other man. 

"My stomach still hurts." Gueira admits. 

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit if you're not feeling well?" Lio asks. 

Galo's ears perk up. "Yeah! Stress isn't good for anyone. Come on, up, up-" Meis grits his teeth as the other alpha urges Gueira up from his seat. The redhead is too nauseous to even protest, letting the firefighter lead him to the sanctum of his and Lio's bedroom. 

"Isn't he due soon?" Lio mutters. 

"Three more weeks, yeah." Meis replies. "He seems fine, he's just got cramps." 

Lio nods. "You're his alpha, so I'll trust your judgement. Poor thing." 

"He'll be okay." Meis chuckles. 

Galo tiptoes from the hallway and back to the kitchen. "Alright, I think he fell asleep. Let's chow down!" 

Finishing their meal, the three alphas continue on with their conversation. Galo keeps giving name suggestions that make he and Lio groan harder with each new iteration. 'Maddy Burnish, Gueis, and Hothead Burrito' are a few. 

Galo checks his phone, and blinks. "Man, Gueira's been asleep for an hour and a half. I'll go see if the guy's alright." He offers. For an alpha, he is awfully doting on those around him who were hurting. Meis can admire that a bit- even if Gueira weren't his omega, he cares about the wellbeing of he and his unborn child. 

Meis dries his hands on a towel after washing thr dishes, Gueira's leftovers neatly tucked away in foil within the fridge. "I'd better take him home. Sorry."

"It's no trouble." Lio assures him, packing away the dry plates. "The baby will be here soon, then he'll be back to himself."

"Hey guys." Galo pokes his head around the corner, looking pale. 

Meis' ears perk. "What is it?"

Galo scratches the back of his noggin. "Well uh, I'm not an expert or anything, and he kept saying not to bug you about it when I asked... But I'm pretty sure Gueira's in labor."

Meis can faintly hear Lio reprimanding Galo in a fierce bark. But he's too busy pushing the taller man aside, sprinting into Lio's bedroom. The lights are dim, and there's a smell of sweat heavy in the air. 

"Gueira!" He calls out. 

"Ugh... Yeah...?" The redhead pants. 

"What the hell, we need to get you to a doctor." He rushes in, scooping up the omega. 

"It's fine, my stomach just hurts...!" Gueira protests, voice weak. Meis can feel the muscles in his abdomen straining. 

"I don't think there's enough time for that now." Lio interjects as Meis comes down the hall, holding the heaving man. "Galo!" He calls to the other alpha. 

"Yeah!" The fireman jumps to attention. 

"Go get the med kit out of your bike." He instructs. 

"There's no way you want him to have her here." Meis protests. 

"Ah-!" Gueira gasps. There's the sound of a trickle, and Meis can feel dampness on his pants. The redhead grits his teeth in pain and shame. "Listen to boss, Meis."

"Right." The raven headed man agrees. Galo rushes from the floor, and Lio points toward the living room. "Set him on the floor. Gueira, you try to get comfortable the best you can."

"Do you think any part of this is comfortable?!" Guiera snaps. Meis sets him onto the carpet, and Gueira shuffles around. Eventually, he seems to find some comfort in letting Meis hold him up in his lap. 

"I apologize to both of you, but these have to go." Lio tucks blankets and pillows underneath Gueira's rump, and pulls his loose pants down past his ankles. 

"It's... Fine..." Gueira pants. 

"Got the goods!" Galo slams the door shut behind himself. 

"Good. Give me a pair of gloves." Lio holds out his hand. "I've never helped delivery a baby before, but... I'll do my best."

"You have our trust, boss." Meis' voice shakes as he says this. 

"You little bitch, don't wimp out on me now!" Gueira seethes at his alpha. "Hold onto me like you're my a- Agh!" He leans his head back, body spasming from the force of the contractions. 

"Okay. What do I do now, Lio?" Galo asks. 

The blonde slaps a pair of latex gloves onto his hands, and furrows his brow. "I don't know, just give emotional support." 

"Emotional support. I'm on it!" Galo pumps his fists in the air. "You can do it, Gueira! I believe in you!" 

"Boy. That's a comfort." Gueira hisses. He sobs again, body wracked with pain and panic. "I don't know what... I dunno what I'm supposed to do here! I'm scared, what if something happens to her?!" Tears burst out of his eyes.

Meis squeezes him closer. Taking off his jacket, he wraps it around Gueira's shoulders, bringing his scent close to the omega. "Just take a deep breath."

Gueira inhales deeply, even if his chest shakes with a few sobs. He breathes out, and Meis can feel him relax a little bit. "Okay..." He breathes. 

"Calm down." Meis coos. 

Galo stops with his victory dance, and Lio gulps. 

"Woah..." Galo mutters. 

Gueira nearly goes lax in Meis' arms as his alpha coos to him. Meis' heart is beating like crazy, but somehow, he'd known that his voice would ease the panic in Gueira's system. 

"Good omega." Meis tells him. "Now..." He chokes a bit. 

"You should try to push." Lio interjects. "Your water broke, so you've got to push." 

"Yeah! Push!" Galo exclaims. 

Gueira just groans, still in pain. Meis keeps a hold of him, continuing to whisper encouragement in his ears. 

"All aboard the baby train, woop WOOP!" Galo hops back and forth. 

"Keep pushing, I think that's doing it!" Lio pulls gently at Gueira's entrance to get a look. 

"I can't, I'm gonna fucking blow up!" Gueira shrieks. 

"You can." Meis assures him. 

"I don't want to anymore, it hurts!" Gueira sobs. 

Meis squeezes him tighter. "If you push, then you get to see our pup." 

"Ah...Hah, I want that... I wanna see my puppy..." 

"Then you've gotta push, hun." Meis tells him. With another howl, Gueira pushes again. 

Lio gasps. "She's coming out-" 

"Haaaaappy birthday to yooooou!" Galo belts out in a baritone. 

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Gueira screams, scratching at the carpet.

"Happy Birthday to yooooooooou!" 

"Just a little more!" Lio shouts. 

Gueira shrieks and howls like an animal, and Meis can only hold onto him, shivering in fear of the worst for he and the child.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOTHEAD BURRRRRRITOOOOOOOOOO-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Three voices scream in unison.

"...Aaah...Wah!"

A tiny shriek follows. 

"Well hey, look who showed up!" Galo bends over as Lio scoops up the newborn.

Meis feels his heart pounding in his chest. He's happy and scared all at the same time. "Is she alright?"

Lio wipes some of the blood from the infant. "She's definitely a girl... And yes, she looks fine."

"Gimme... Gi..." Gueira pants. He shudders as the placenta all but falls out of his body. 

Meis pulls his omega back to sit in his lap, steadying his body to a sit. He realizes that his lover's hair hangs over his eyes- and that Gueira is too weak to move it. 

"Here." He parts the sweat sticky strands from Gueira's face. 

Lio holds the newborn out to its father, and Guiera just lies motionless, gawking at the screaming, writhing newborn. 

"Oh my god..." He breathes. Meis gulps. 

"...You like her, right?" He mutters. 

"She's cute." Gueira sobs. Despite all he'd been through, he reaches out to take his daughter, clutching her damp body up to his chest. He rubs his cheek into the top of her head, sobbing with a hoarse throat. "I didn't think she was gonna be cute, I thought when I saw her that it was just going to be gross, but she's so cute!" The redhead bawls, clutching his baby girl. 

Meis can't help himself. He rubs at his eye, and sniffs. "She is, isn't she? And she's even got red hair!" 

Galo gives a powerful snort. He'd fallen to his knees, sobbing even harder than Gueira. Lio wells up, and strips the bloodied gloves from his hands. It's a party of crying, but somehow, nobody is upset. 

...

"I called the doctor, we can take her in first thing tomorrow." Meis states. 

"Right." Gueira nods his head, voice raspy. "She's got the whole eating thing down." 

He holds the newborn in his arms. After a few minutes to cough up her first few breaths, she'd come to calm down a bit. Being born must have worked up an appetite, and she sticks to Gueira's chest like a burr on fleece. 

"... You feel good?" Meis asks. 

"Mhm. I'm just glad I don't have to be pregnant anymore, I feel so much better already." Gueira sighs. "When're Galo and boss gonna be back?" 

"Who knows. They're probably out buying a whole nursery, I just asked if they'd get her a onesie and diapers somewhere." Meis comes to sit beside his omega. He smiles. "...She is cute for a pup. She looks like you."

"She looks like a goblin." Gueira sticks his tongue out. 

"My point."

The redhead elbows him. "Asshole."

"Don't swear in front of the baby!" Meis pushes back. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, she's too preoccupied to notice." Gueira sits back, and gives a deep sigh. 

They're quiet for a few minutes, just smiling like a couple of idiots whenever their daughter makes the tiniest little squeak. 

"This it, then?" Meis asks. 

"Yup. I am never doing that again." Gueira grumbles. "I'm gonna spoil this little gremlin rotten. Guess I've gotta decide on a name before Galo gets backz though."

"You just rest up a bit. She'll live without a name for a few hours." Meis tells him. He sighs. "...I love you guys."

"I love you too." Gueira chuckles. "And I'm sure she does, too. She's probably wondered whose been knocking on the back door so hard in the middle of the night." He snickers. 

"Ohoho, she doesn't need to know that." Meis returns. "Let's just rest a bit. Kay?"

"Yeah." Gueira leans up against his alpha, letting the baby nurse in peace. 

"We brought diapers! And Company!"

Galo bursts in through the door, accompanied, somehow, by the total of burning rescue. So much for peace and quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good baby name lmfao. I'm leaning towards Maddy Burnish. Lmfaoooo I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, I have actually never posted one of my a/b/o fics before. I rly like the genre but hadn't had any ideas for a promare one. 
> 
> Also: I like to imagine bby's first breaths were baby version of 'shut the fuck up' too LMFAO


End file.
